The first RTOG Translational Research Program workshop was held in Tampa, Florida in February 2001. It was supported in part by R13 CA90457-01 and received a score of 146. This conference resulted in a supplement of the American Journal of Clinical Oncology (October 2001). It also met its goal of producing working groups that have produced at least 5 clinical protocols. Finally, additional workshops have been given at each subsequent RTOG meeting, twice a year, each time with increasing attendance. [unreadable] [unreadable] We have an aggressive schedule for these workshops, and a demanding expectation for each workshop to produce either a position paper, a conference proceedings volume, or other publication. Workshops are also expected to seed new working groups, and to bring new clinical and basic researchers to the RTOG in order to grow the base of expertise available to the TRP for aiding its mission of scientific support to the RTOG membership. [unreadable] [unreadable] The RTOG Translational Research Program (TRP) has now had four workshops, and have a need for continued NCI support. We are now applying for support for these twice-a-year meeting, having demonstrated the RTOG's ability to maintain excellence in this ambitious workshop schedule, and of the TRP for arranging workshops of high quality. The first workshop for which funding is requested will be held in January 2003 continuing every six months. This grant application is for partial support of the next ten workshops to be held over five years from 2003-2007. [unreadable] [unreadable]